The life of a Grineer
by Sir Fart
Summary: When you’re bullet jumping through the halls of a grineer galleon or sprinting across the plains, do you ever wonder what the grineer are up to? You ever think what their lives would be like? What kind of personalities do they have? Do they have personalities? Luckily for you, one grineer lancer was smart enough to record journal logs. There’s not much now, but there will be more..
1. chapter 1

**Accessing Recovered data segments_**

 **Attempting reconstruction_**

 **Beginning decryption of Grineer archive. Please wait**

 **Reconstruction successful. Open file? Y/N**

 **Y**

 **Opening file…**

Day 1 on Earth: Entry one

My name is Krena Tal. Today is my first day on duty. I've only been alive for a few weeks, so I have no idea what kind of dangers are on earth. I don't know where exactly I'm getting stationed yet, but judging by what the other soldiers on this dropship say, we're headed towards the northern continents. Will update journals regularly or if things happen.

Glory to the queens.

Day 1 on Earth: Entry two

We arrived in an overgrown area of earth. I think it was a forest once. The other soldiers grabbed their weapons and one by one filed off the landing ramp. I grabbed my Karak and secured the various straps and buckles of my armor in place. I followed the others, already I was lagging behind.

We soon arrived at a small...I'm not sure what to call it. A bunker? Stronghold? Fortress? No. It was kind of a wide area with a few short cliff ledges with a bridge extending to a tree stump in the middle. I haven't learned the word for this kind of base. I doubt I will.

We ran into a cluster of kubrow dens. A couple of those feral beasts crawled right out and attacked our squad. They got one of us before we torched the bastards. I should advise our unit commander to be more careful.

Day 1 on Earth: Entry three

It's night now. The other soldiers are sleeping, but I can't. There's so much noise in the forest. The bushes and trees rustle and shake. I hear bird calls coming from the trees. Kubrows howling in the distance. How does someone sleep with all this noise?!

I wish we had pillows…

 **End of log.**

 **Should I do more?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Accessing Recovered data segments_**

 **Attempting reconstruction_**

 **Beginning decryption of Grineer archive. Please wait**

 **Reconstruction successful. Open file? Y/N**

 **Y**

 **Opening file…**

Day 2 on Earth: Entry one

Our squad commander received orders to move further into the jungle. Great. We had just gotten settled down when the order was given. Word is there's an abandoned base further on. Are we hoping to salvage it? We're packing up now. I'll update this later.

Day 2 on Earth: Entry two

We've been trekking through the forest for about...two hours now? I don't know. The forest roof blocks out a lot of sunlight in these parts...I hear noises coming from the darkness. It's almost deafening.

We ran into more Kubrows. Our commander accidentally led us right through a cluster of dens. There were so many! We ran as fast as we could. There was no way we could take on that big of a pack.

I tripped on a twisted root during the chase. When I turned around to see the face of my doom, there was nothing there. The howling and barking stopped. I looked around in the darkness, shining my headlamp on the walls and into the forest. I saw those mutts. Dead. All of them. They just...died. There was nothing there. I got back up and ran to find the rest of my squad.

Day 2 on Earth: Entry three

Well, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I found my squad. The bad news is that they're all dead. Even the commander. I don't know what happened or who did it, but all I know is that I'm on my own.

I took my commander's map device and tried to figure out where I was. I didn't understand any of the symbols I saw. It was just a jumble of numbers and letters. I wasn't taught to read this stuff. The one thing I did recognize was a distinct yellow blip on the radar. Probably where we were headed to begin with. Hopefully I can make it there by myself. It feels like everything in this damn place is out to kill me.

Day 2 on Earth: Entry four

I finally found my way to the camp. Unfortunately, it looks like I'm a little too late. There's bodies everywhere. Slung over rails, sliced in two, ripped apart, even pinned to walls by their necks! What sort of monster is capable of something like this?!

On the bright side, whatever killed these guys left the drop ship intact! On the bad side, I'm a lancer. I have no idea how to fly these things. Well, first time for everything, right?

I'm going to try and figure out the controls for this. If I don't update these logs, one of three things have happened.

One, I crash and die.

Two, I crash, live, and the data tablet is broken.

Three, I live and lose the data tablet.

So much for morale. Here goes nothing…

 **End of log**


End file.
